


Liekeissä

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson comes to comfort but bewildered surrenders to an argument he wasn't expecting, or is he mistaken? What happens during Sebastian's Finnish lessons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liekeissä

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Could you (pretty) please do a crack!sebson where Jenson discovers Seb enjoying loud some song and knowing the whole lyrics, even dancing while singing/rapping? i.e Nicki Minaj, Beyoncé... <3
> 
> the song I used is Liekeissä by Cheek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYbNmHk5jnA
> 
> the translation of the lyrics: “It doesn't matter, what it costs.  
> The one who dares to ride, that one also stays on ride.  
> If you feel like this, jump along,  
> oh it feels so nice again!
> 
> Gasoline is dropping into flames  
> I leave all places burning  
> today is the party, lets put everything on that  
> I came, i came today, today is the party  
> Yeah-hh  
> today is the party, lets put everything on that”

Seb was ending Qualifying earlier because there were problems with his front wing that needed fixing, which wouldn’t get him into Q3. He was frustrated that the car was shitting at him again. The entire season it had been hard to get anywhere and here he goes again, fucked over by his own car. It seemed as if it was working against him instead of for his favor. He wanted to rip his hair out as he jumped into the shower provided in the sanctury of his motorhome. His left shoulder was hurting again and all he dreaded was a hug by Jense who was still out on track, fighting for pole against the Mercedes. 

"I’m ending 11th ,how pathetic is that. Missed out on Q3 by terrible tenths beaten by Chrashtor  on top of that.” Sebastian grumbled as he stepped out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry with the provided towel, as his physio Antti knocked 2 times short to announce his arrival, before entering the room. He smiled sympathically at Sebastian’s hurt expression, nodding over to the massage table, set up at the back before flipping a towel over it, gesturing over for Seb to join and take his place.

“I could really use that right now.” the German still huffed angrily, flopping down onto the table in his towel and lying down.

“It’s not your fault.” Antti soothed, docking his Iphone into the stereo and picking up the oil.

“Of course it’s not! It’s the car. All terrible the entire year. Paskapuhetta auton!” Seb rambled, turning on his tummy. Antti laughed in response.

“You curse too much, maybe I shouldn’t put the music on today.” Antti suggested.

“Don’t you dare! Put it on!” Seb demanded, hearing the stereo connecting to the Apple device before the finnish rap filled the silence and Antti approached the table to get down to work.

“It’s still weird to me, that you like it so much. Total miracle.” Antti mentioned halfway through the procedure, seeing Seb mouthing along to the lyrics with his head turned aside.

“That’s one of Kimi’s fave artists. Of course I do like it.”

“You just wouldn’t have any idea what he is even saying without me.” Antti teased, squeezing Sebastian’s tensed up shoulder and flexing his arm.

“Oi!” Seb whined as Antti pressed his thumb harder onto the hurting spot. The pain intensified before it subsided.

“Better?”

“Much better now. And I would know. You are just afraid I might start to understand the language and caught you saying all the things I am not supposed to hear.” Seb moaned, closing his eyes as Antti’s hands worked down his spine. The physio finished his massage, leaving Seb resing for another 15 minutes as usual, as he washed his hands at the sink, getting rid of the last traces of oil on his fingers.

“Can you leave the music on for the break?” Seb asked, blinking innocently up at him from across the room. Antti just shrugged and waved, leaving his boss to his business. He didn’t need his phone for now anyway.

“Sure. Will go and have coffee meantime. Will get back to you for the press pen.”

“Yeah.” Seb listened to the door close before he smiled finaly freeing his voice. He loved to use the minutes without Antti for practicing what others might only dare under the shower spray.

 

Jenson had snatched pole, he couldn’t quite believe it himself but as soon as he climbed out of his car,he rushed down the backside of the garages to get to Seb who must have been throwing a tantrum for failing yet again. Expecting the worst of the worst, Jenson approached the Red Bull motorhome, nodding to some technicians and officers as he approached. None mind him hanging around, or hanging with Seb, so no one stopped him on his way either as he walked over to “Seb’s bunk” as he used to call it. They didn’t know anything about Jense and Seb dating each other but some might have been assuming it already, of course keeping their rumours to themselves or out of earshot to be polite and discrete.  The Brit wouldn’t even mind if the entire paddock was already talking about them, because being in love came natural to him. It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

 

From inside he could hear the traces of music and a very angry sounding Seb, yelling something in a language he couldn’t understand. It sounded as if the younger one might just gotten into an argument with his physio. Jenson’s mind came up with weird scenarios, each worse than the one before. His palm was covered in cold sweat as he pulled the handle of the door down to peer into Seb’s refuge.

 

 _“Ei oo väliä, mitä lysti kustantaa_  
Se kyydis pysyy, joka kyytiin uskaltaa  
Jos tuntuu, niin mukaan vaan  
Ai että kuin on taas mukavaa

 _Liekkeihin bensaa sataa_  
Mä jätän mestat pala-maan  
Tänään on bileet, kaikki sileeks  
Mä tulin, tulin tänään, mä meinaan juhlii tänään  
Jee-e  
Tänään on bileet, kaikki sileeks!“  

 

Seb was singing on top of his lungs, arms crossed comfortably behind his neck, legs dangling down at the side of the massage table. The angry spill of words was the best stress relief and way to get rid of the tension to him. The song went on and Seb tried to catch up and spill out the words as fast as Jare did but failed miserably, choking on the next sylablle. Instead he sat up punching his fist in the air along to the beat smiling happily to himself as parts of the words feel from his mouth. His ass was wiggling on the soft surface of the massage table and he was close to drop to the ground in the process, as a laugh teared his attention towards the door of his motorhome, where his boyfriend was standing doubled over in laughter.

Sebastian stopped all together, suddenly forgetting all the words as he blushed furiously, his hand still fisted into the air.

„What the heck are you doing!“ Jense laughed as he toddled across the room, wiping a tear off his cheek and smiling brightly. Seb was staring at him in terror, eyes big as plates as the song faded out and the next started, obviously the end of the playlist, since it was some soft finnish pop tune, one of those Antti usually listened to.

„Jense!“ Seb squeaked in surprise, realising his towel had ridden all the way up and flushed even more, tugging the fabric down.

„I thought you and Antti might be fighting because you were upset, but I never thought I found you like this!“ Jenson giggled, flopping down on the edge next to his boyfriend, who looked like a little schoolboy by now.

„I was… just sing….distracting myself.“ Seb corrected, grinning innocently.

„You call this singing? And I was afraid that one time you sang along to Katie Perry under the hotel shower was an accident.“ Jenson beamed.

„At least I don’t eat lot’s of cake to calm down!“ Seb mocked. Jenson burst into another fit of laughter tugging his boyfriend over and kissing him happily.

„it’s fine, it’s okay don’t worry, you are my X-factor.“ the Brit beamed, biting softly down on the young boys lip.

„Don’t tempt me or I will sing happy birthday everytime you eat a piece of cake!“

„Jeez may help me.“ Jenson sighed as Seb croaked a loud and out of tune „Paljon onnea vaan!“ he clamped his hand across his lovers mouth hurridly kissing the tip of his nose as Antti entered the motorhome smiling at the sight of them.


End file.
